Mélodie
by Jijisub
Summary: AU/ Romance. Grimmjow est un musicien sans le sou et solitaire. Il fait partit d'un petit groupe de rock qui se produit dans des petites salles. Il voue une admiration sans borne à Benihime, guitariste qui a du quitter la scène du jour au lendemain quelques années auparavant. Grimmjow essaye désespérément d'être à la hauteur de l'homme disparu en s'entraînant inlassablement.


Couple : Kisuke x Grimmjow

Genre : AU / Romance

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Une petite nouvelle écrite il y a quelques année en arrière :).

Synopsis :

Grimmjow est un musicien sans le sou et solitaire. Il fait partit d'un petit groupe de rock qui se produit dans des petites salles. Il voue une admiration sans borne à Benihime, guitariste qui a du quitter la scène du jour au lendemain quelques années auparavant. Grimmjow essaye désespérément d'être à la hauteur de l'homme disparu en s'entraînant inlassablement. La seule distraction qu'il se permet et de rendre dans un magasin de musique tenu par l'énigmatique Urahara…

* * *

Grimmjow marchait droit devant lui sans faire la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de sa veste en jean's usée. Une fois qu'il eut allumé sa cigarette, il baissa ses lunettes de soleil. Ses pas immanquablement le ramenaient devant la boutique d'Urahara Kisuke. Il resta un long moment devant la vitrine du disquaire.

C'était une mine au trésor pour tous les puristes. Cette caverne d'Ali-baba n'était d'ailleurs fréquentée la plupart du temps que par de vrais musiciens ou des mélomanes de tout poil. Il faut dire que la boutique ne misait pas sur sa mine extérieure. Coincée dans un quartier de Soho non loin de Central Park, il fallait la trouver entre le tatoueur et la boutique gothique.

Et puis… le propriétaire… à cette idée le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. C'était un japonais mais ressemblait plus à un européen. Un soit disant métis qui arborait toujours un sourire ironique. Il parlait toujours avec une voix traînante, cette dernière lui donnait le frisson. Un goût d'exotisme dans sa morne vie. Grimmjow pouvait bien l'avouer, en dehors du fait qu'il venait pour le trésor de partitions et pour l'ambiance particulière de la boutique, le gérant du magasin était tout à fait à son goût. En fait, plus que ça… Il l'hypnotisait comme un papillon dansant autour d'une flamme. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il lui avouerait quoique ce soit !

Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la boutique qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur. Le jeune homme se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la boutique où il pourrait trouver les partitions de Benihime. Ce guitariste géniallissime qui avait brutalement disparu de la scène une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Le musicien n'avait pas assez de mots pour qualifier celui qu'il considérait comme son maître.

Grimmjow remonta ses lunettes de soleil et ses longs doigts caressèrent les partitions soigneusement rangées. Il trouva des inédits qu'il feuilleta avec attention. Autour de lui, il vit du coin de l'œil Joey Perry. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croiserait une telle célébrité mais il l'ignora superbement. Il savait le proprio chatouilleux sur sa clientèle particulière. Lui aussi voulait devenir un guitariste reconnu. Tous les jours depuis ses onze ans, le jour où il avait vu la première fois le guitariste du groupe эmigratЗ. Il était resté scotché à l'écran. Dix ans qu'il bossait comme un dingue pour y arriver !

La voix chaleureuse qu'il aimait tant retentit dans la pièce. Urahara discutait avec son client prestigieux. Le jeune homme prit une partition de Benihime qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu jusque là. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. De quand datait-elle ? Il tourna rapidement les feuillets et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une édition toute récente. Grimmjow attendit patiemment que le japonais soit libre, et une fois qu'il vit le mouvement qu'il esquissa pour regagner son arrière boutique Grimmjow toussota.

Surpris le blond se retourna et observa le jeune homme avec un air interrogateur. Ce dernier tenait entre ses doigts des feuillets reconnaissables.

\- Je peux quelque chose pour toi Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté se racla un peu la gorge et demanda presque précipitamment :

\- Comment avez-vous eu cette partition ? Je veux dire… Benihime ne sort plus rien depuis dix ans et… là, c'est une édition récente que je ne connais pas.

\- Qui te dis que tu connais toute son œuvre ?

\- Tout ce qu'il a écrit, je l'ai à la maison… Alors ? Il va revenir sur scène… vous avez des infos ?

\- Non malheureusement pas. Je suis désolé. Je me suis procuré de nouvelles partitions et quand j'ai vu celle-ci, je savais qu'elle pourrait t'intéresser…

Le blond avait un sourire en coin et Grimmjow se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être une groupie complètement hystérique. Le jeune homme se savait déraisonnable de toute façon. Il fronça les sourcils, peu habitué lui-même à de telles extrémités.

\- J'vous la prends…

\- Tu es sur ? Tu as vu le prix ? J'ai eu du…

Grimmjow sortit son portefeuille et posa sèchement l'argent liquide sur le comptoir en bois.

\- Je suis sur !

\- Comme tu veux… Tes parents vont finir par se demander ce que tu vas devenir…

\- Musicien !

Le ton était catégorique et la lueur de défi dans le fond du regard du jeune homme amena un léger sourire moqueur chez le commerçant. Ce dernier repris railleur:

\- Tu ne suis même plus les cours à la fac… Les chances pour toi devenir professionnel sont quasi-nul sans vouloir te briser le moral.

\- J'm'en fiche ! Je serais un professionnel un jour…

Grimmjow adoptait une attitude de défi. Les yeux des deux hommes s'accrochèrent. Le cœur du musicien se mit à cogner furieusement. Mal à l'aise sous le regard intense où une lueur qu'il n'arrivait jamais à interpréter sous le bob qui projetait cette ombre agaçante sur le visage du commerçant. Un léger silence plana et Kisuke repris calmement abandonnant ses taquineries.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une maquette ?

\- J'peux pas… Ma gratte est naze… ou presque…

\- Peux pas t'en racheter une ?

\- Mes parents veulent plus me faire des allonges pour ça et celle que je veux c'est la Gretsch G6128T…

\- Elle n'est pas insurmontable en prix…

\- Pour vous peut-être mais pour moi… c'est une autre histoire…

\- Je pensais plus que tu aurais pris une SG, je te parle de la standard…

\- Je l'ai… elle est pourrie mais j'arrive encore à en tirer un bon son. J'ferai avec…

Grimmjow qui regardait les guitares alignées de l'autre côté du magasin sursauta quand il vit qu'Urahara se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il se recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond eut un sourire ironique et retourna derrière son comptoir. Grimmjow eut l'impression d'avoir lu une lueur de désir dans le vert des yeux d'Urahara… Mais son chapeau devait probablement le tromper. Il avait l'impression que son sang circulait plus vite et de la moiteur de ses mains, son trouble ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Ce qui agaça un peu plus le musicien. Le commerçant, moqueur comme il l'était, devait le juger puéril. Le jeune homme attrapa son achat et quitta la boutique après un dernier salut lointain.

Grimmjow marcha quelques mètres et s'arrêta en posant une main sur son cœur. Etait-il fou pour s'approcher si près ? Le jeune homme observa sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il serait en retard une nouvelle fois. Il haussa les épaules. Les autres membres du groupe avaient l'habitude de toute façon. Grimmjow sortit un chewing-gum et s'engouffra dans la petite salle miteuse dans laquelle son groupe se produirait le soir même. Ulquiorra, Arlieri et Starck l'attendaient toujours aussi flegmatiques. Il faut dire qu'à part Grimmjow le reste du groupe était d'un calme déconcertant. Il fallait toujours un anachronisme dans toute chose, et bien c'était lui qui s'y collait dans le groupe !

\- Vous m'attendiez ?

\- Non… en fait, on attendait qu'ils remettent le courant…

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

\- Y'a plus de jus ?

\- Si crétin…

Arlieri jeta un regard mauvais au guitariste et marmonna :

\- Ca fait une heure pratiquement qu'on t'attend !

\- Où est ta SG ?

\- C'est Starck qui devait la prendre… puisqu'il passait chez Ichimaru récupérer sa basse…

\- Merde ! J'l'ai oublié…

Le ton monocorde et indifférent fit hérisser les poils de Grimmjow qui allait bondir sur l'homme affalé sur un pouf. Les deux autres musiciens se tournèrent effrayés sur le bassiste.

\- 'tain ! J't'confie qu'une seule mission dans toute ta putain de vie et tu l'oublies ? Mais t'es pas fêlé ? Hurla Grimmjow.

Starck haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai ma basse…

Grimmjow bondit au dessus de la table basse et attrapa le brun comme s'il allait le tuer.

\- Cette fois-ci, j't'bute !

Arlieri et Schiffer eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir le guitariste qui était en train d'étrangler le bassiste.

\- Calme-toi Grimmjow… on arrivera à rien. Et le concert de ce soir sera définitivement fichu !

\- Putain, il a oublié ma SG ! Elle est pourrie… mais c'est ma gratte !

\- C'est dans combien de temps le concert ?

\- Euh… deux heures…

\- J'vais la chercher… Et toi Starck… on s'expliquera après le concert !

Grimmjow quitta les lieux furieux en ayant Arlieri derrière lui.

\- Calme-toi au moins…

\- J'pourrai même pas être présent pour les balances et ce connard va m'faire dépenser mon fric en taxi ! J'lui retiendrai sur son cachet…

\- Si tu veux… mais tu sais comment il est…

Le bleuté leva le bras pour héler un taxi qui vint se garer doucement sur le bord du trottoir. L'expression du jeune homme était dégoûtée.

\- Trouve-lui encore des excuses ! J't'avais dit que j'le voulais pas dans le groupe…

\- Il est peut-être nonchalant mais c'est un bon bassiste, reconnais-le au moins.

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow claqua la porte au nez au batteur. Le taxi s'engouffra dans la circulation et le jeune homme commença à se ronger les ongles. Une de ses jambes dansait fébrilement et des envies de meurtres montaient en lui par vague successive. Un jour, il se le ferait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été chez Ichimaru comme c'était prévu. Mais tous avaient confiance en Starck et il ne voulait pas passer pour le rabat-joie de service. Plus jamais, il ne ferait confiance à quelqu'un !

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow était énervé… Il venait d'entrer dans les coulisses rejoindre les autres. Tous étaient nerveux mais soulagé de voir enfin arriver le guitariste.

\- T'as foutu quoi ?

\- Coincé dans un bouchon…

La voix froide d'Ulquiorra plana au-dessus du groupe :

\- Pas le temps de discuter, c'est à notre tour !

Tous les musiciens entrèrent en scène et Starck notifia à Grimmjow où brancher son matos. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques minutes et finalement, le premier morceau débuta. La voix lugubre et pourtant étonnamment puissante d'Ulquiorra résonna dans la salle. Le groupe commençait à se faire connaître. Grimmjow était exaspéré car son physique y était pour beaucoup au départ. Le nombre incalculable de fois où les réflexions tournaient autour de son corps et seulement après sur ces qualités musicales le mettaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Arlieri et Ulquiorra trouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'une chance. Tandis que Starck s'en moquait, seule sa basse « Lylinette » avait un quelconque intérêt dans sa vie.

Ils enchaînèrent les morceaux les uns après les autres et au bout d'une petite heure quittèrent la scène, sous les acclamations du public nombreux. Grimmjow se dirigea vers la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait et la but rapidement. Les projecteurs avaient la perfide habitude de le faire transpirer, collant ses vêtements sur son corps sculptural. Le jeune homme rangea sa guitare et reçut la visite du patron de la salle qui lui donna son cachet. Le bleuté ne s'attarda pas et quitta les lieux abandonnant comme à son habitude le groupe. Il détestait les parties après concert. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Grimmjow entra dans son petit deux pièces et s'enferma dans sa chambre qu'il avait fait insonoriser au frais de ses parents. Il ressortit la partition de Benihime et après l'avoir lu à plusieurs reprises, se mit à jouer le morceau. C'était une balade presque amoureuse. Il n'y avait pas de paroles mais la mélodie le prenait aux tripes. Il était comme en transe… Comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait un morceau de ce type. C'était comme s'il comprenait son âme, c'était une obsession. Comment cette mélodie n'avait pas fait un carton à sa sortie ? Personne ne connaissait ce morceau, Grimmjow en était certain. Il attrapa à nouveau le livret et observa un petit moment le nom et le copyright qui se trouvait à côté… Comment Urahara avait-il pu obtenir une pièce aussi rare ?

Finalement, le jeune homme quitta sa pièce et se retrouva sous la douche. Il irait à la chasse aux renseignements le lendemain…

°°0°0°°

Kisuke retint un sourire en voyant entrer Grimmjow pour une énième fois dans sa boutique. Ce musicien dont il n'avait jamais entendu une seule fois jouer une note, vint directement le voir. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il connaissait ce gamin depuis qu'il avait quinze ans. Et pratiquement tous les jours, il venait le voir. Enfin, surtout ces deux dernières années. Il était fan de Benihime et il le prenait comme modèle. Il eut un peu honte de lui… mais il se voyait mal lui déclarer qu'il s'agissait de lui. Surtout après tant d'années… Pourtant, il aimait le gamin… il était attiré par lui dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Son air sauvage, son côté solitaire et faussement renfrogné et quelque chose dans son regard… quelque chose qu'il avait perdu au fil du temps… Le commerçant n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste vers lui.

Il n'était pas bête non plus. Kisuke avait bien vu qu'il troublait le jeune homme qui ne se doutait absolument pas de sa double identité. Personne ne savait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les doigts de la main droite. Enfin difficilement mais jamais il ne pourrait retrouver la dextérité qui faisait sa notoriété à vingt ans. Après trois ans plongés dans l'alcoolisme, il avait décidé de s'en sortir et de vivre de sa passion mais autrement. Il écrivait toujours surtout depuis l'apparition de Grimmjow dans sa vie. Ce gamin en entrant dans sa boutique lui avait ouvert à nouveau un espoir.

Kisuke eut un triste sourire, il en était réduit à glisser de temps en temps des partitions afin que Grimmjow les repères dans ses bacs et viennent lui parler. Il ne voulait pas couper se mince contact. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'aider à se rapprocher de lui. Ce garçon malgré tout était du genre ombrageux et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'être plus qu'un ami. Plus le temps passait, plus il se consumait de désir pour lui et d'amour. C'était pas son genre d'être aussi discret. Généralement, il passait à l'offensive mais… Grimmjow était différent. Et puis… c'était encore un gamin.

\- Urahara !

Surpris Kisuke remonta un peu son bob et haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu la partition que vous m'avez vendue la dernière fois ?

\- Je vais bien merci… et toi ?

Grimmjow lui lança un regard mauvais. Pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment, le jeune homme.

\- Fou toi de moi… Tu me réponds toujours par une question. Où as-tu eu cette partition ?

\- Est-ce si important pour toi ?

Un silence prit place. Kisuke sentait son cœur battre plus vite pourtant, il adopta une attitude désinvolte et sortit son éventail. Le visage du bleuté bascula sur le côté et ses yeux observaient le sol intensément.

\- C'est juste… que… je sais que personne n'a joué ce morceau. Enfin pas à ma connaissance. Et l'édition date de cette année. Alors… comment…

Grimmjow… il n'a peut-être pas envie d'être retrouvé…

Le musicien leva la tête et observa le visage à moitié caché par le bob et soupira.

\- Excusez-moi…

Kisuke se sentait mal à présent et demanda gentiment.

\- Il t'a plu au moins ce morceau ?

Un bref sourire éclaira les traits du jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

\- J'ai été surpris car il s'agit d'une sorte de balade mais sincèrement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer ce morceau.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu me fasses écouter ce que tu joues…

\- Non !

Kisuke poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Tu es horripilant Grimmjow. Tu viens me voir quasiment tous les jours et jamais tu ne veux jouer un morceau pour moi… Pourquoi ?

\- J'voudrai jouer pour vous… mais quand je serai vraiment bon…

Grimmjow paraissait gêné soudainement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, tu ne veux pas au moins me montrer ce que tu vaux ! Je suis sur que tu t'es produit au moins devant plus d'un milliers de personnes mais pas moi… Y aurait-il un problème ?

Le jeune homme semblait hésitant et finalement il déclara droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur de vous décevoir…

Kisuke haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai déçu. Je ne suis pas musicien…

\- Mon œil !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez jouer d'un instrument… mais que vous refusez de le montrer. Vous étiez guitariste…

Le commerçant faillit poser une main sur le cœur. L'avait-il découvert ? Il essaya de plaisanter mais, il était mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur.

\- Je suis piètre… juste un mélomane…

\- Vous poussez toujours les autres à se dévoiler mais vous… vous vous cachez toujours derrière un voile. Vous brouillez les pistes, toujours à vous enfuir derrière vos stupides plaisanteries, vos moqueries… mais vous n'êtes pas honnête !

\- Arrête ! J'ai l'impression que tu me fais mon procès…

\- Peut-être !

\- Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ?

\- Parce ce que vous me mentez et que vous cherchez une nouvelle fois à esquiver… Et puis à quoi bon discuter avec vous…

Grimmjow était crispé et fit un mouvement pour quitter les lieux quand la voix d'Urahara l'arrêta.

\- Est-ce si important pour toi… d'en savoir plus sur moi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda entre ses cils et secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne serez jamais assez franc pour…

\- Que cherches-tu vraiment Grimmjow ?

Le musicien pâlit légèrement, la lueur presque affolée aurait pu faire sourire Urahara mais, il se demandait s'il était plus important lui ou Benihime.

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Tu n'es pas honnête toi-même…

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant bien en face. Des années à se tourner autour sans vraiment l'admettre, pour une fois à se regarder bien en face. Grimmjow se demanda soudain alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi troublé, comment le terrain avait-il glissé comme cela ? Il était juste venu pour discuter de Benihime et maintenant ils se querellaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été en couple ? Un sourire fatigué et un haussement d'épaule plus tard, le musicien quitta les lieux. Le pas précipité du commerçant le suivit. Une main qui se posa sur son épaule, le souffle proche… saccadé, la voix basse qui chuchotait proche :

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus… accompagne moi ce soir…

Le jeune homme ne savait plus, pourtant il répondit à sa propre surprise :

\- A condition que vous portiez pas ce foutu bob sur votre tête et votre kimono…

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du blond qui eut un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ok… je m'habille de façon plus traditionnelle…

\- Surtout pas !

\- Je voulais dire moderne…

Grimmjow secoua la tête et marmonna :

\- Vous savez pas c'que vous voulez !

Kisuke eut un léger sourire et repris :

\- Viens ici ce soir vers 20 h 30, je vais t'emmener voir un vrai concert….

\- Comme si j'…

\- Tu verras sur place… ok ?

\- J'viendrai !

Le commerçant s'éloigna sans plus d'explications. Et Grimmjow observa l'haori vert de l'homme. Comment serait Urahara sans cette foutue tenue qu'il lui voyait porter chaque jour que Dieu faisait ? L'émotion le prit à nouveau et il quitta les lieux. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi ému des qu'il s'agissait d'Urahara ? Le seul qui le faisait vibrer de manière identique était Benihime… mais ce type avait disparu tout aussi brutalement qu'il était arrivé dans le milieu musicale… comme une comète !

°°0°0°°

La soirée était douce et Grimmjow se dirigea vers le magasin d'Urahara mais pour une fois avec un autre motif… qu'une partition, une guitare ou… il ne savait quoi. C'était presque comme un rendez-vous galant. Enfin… il savait pas trop ! Il avait eu quelques aventures sexuelles mais jamais vraiment de relation amoureuse. Et puis, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux… Il l'emmenait juste pourquoi au fait ?

Grimmjow s'arrêta net. Sur le trottoir en face du magasin se tenait un homme habillé d'un jean's et d'un T-Shirt qui moulait sa musculature. Les santiags dont on ne voyait que le bout métallique. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme tombaient autour de son visage et adoucissait ses traits. Urahara se tenait de manière décontractée une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon usé, l'autre tenait un portable. Le regard était lointain et l'expression légèrement amer. Comme s'il se sentait observé, Kisuke tourna la tête et croisa le regard bleu. Instantanément l'expression du commerçant changea. Un véritable sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Grimmjow comme attiré par la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce dernier vint vers Kisuke le cœur cognant à un rythme fou.

Il était plus attirant qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé et puis…

\- Tu es prêt Grimmjow ?

\- Vous comptez m'amener où ?

\- Surprise… Viens !

L'homme eut un sourire en coin et fit un signe de la main pour le suivre. A l'étonnement de Grimmjow, ils marchaient dans les rues brillamment éclairés de New York.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas la marche ?

\- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- Grimmjow… laisses-toi vivre un peu… Nous allons chez un ami qui tient un petit café avec une scène underground…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu verras quand nous y serons…

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme ne cessaient de détailler le commerçant qui était véritablement transformé. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'animal, d'électrique… d'incroyablement sexy. Son trouble augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Urahara avait rajeunit de dix ans et son expression était modifiée également. Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu… quoique quelque chose de très familier, un il ne savait quoi qui le chiffonnait depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut sur le trottoir avec son téléphone à la main.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant des bâtiments en briques rouges où une entrée en sous-sol brillante indiquait l'entrée d'un club.

\- C'est là ? Fit Grimmjow en grimaçant.

\- Ouaih…

\- C'est…

\- Au lieu de te faire des idées erronées suis moi !

Les deux hommes se glissèrent dans le sous-sol ou une ambiance feutrée avec un mélange de chic et de baroque détonnant agressait l'œil. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle ou quelques tables rondes étaient jetées à droite à gauche. Une petite scène où se tenait un magicien qui recevait des applaudissements nourris des spectateurs. Urahara attrapa la main de Grimmjow et le tira derrière lui. Le premier réflexe du bleuté fut de vouloir se défaire de la poigne du commerçant mais la chaleur et le sentiment indéfinissable qu'il ressentait d'avoir sa main dans la sienne finit de l'achever.

Pourtant, il retira sèchement sa main lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant une table double où se trouvaient tous les membres du groupe эmigratЗ… sauf Benihime.

\- Alors Kisuke ? Fit la chanteuse leader Yoruichi. T'es sortit enfin de ta tanière ?

\- Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu Kis… Marmonna Shinji le deuxième guitariste en baillant.

\- Tu viens t'encanailler à nouveau ?

Shunsui immanquablement une femme entre ses bras et un verre dans l'autre, levait sa coupe vers le blond.

\- S'il est venu pour rien foutre qu'il dégage ce con !

\- Ta gueule Kenpachi ! Pour une fois qu'on te demande rien…

Yoruichi se tourna vers son ex et désigna Grimmjow du menton.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un ami…

\- Que cela ? Se moqua la jeune femme en entortillant son doigt dans ses mèches retenus par un ruban rouge.

Kisuke haussa les épaules et désigna un siège à Grimmjow qui se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à…

\- Pousse-toi le merdeux !

Grimmjow sursauta en croisant le regard d'une brune qui si elle pouvait le tuer de ses yeux noirs, le foudroierait sur place.

\- Soï-Fong calme-toi… c'est le nouveau jouet de Kisuke…

La brune jeta un regard de dégoût vers le commerçant et s'installa à table avec une rousse pulpeuse et une punkette aux cheveux verts.

\- Tu viens faire quoi ?

\- J'ai su que vous jouiez ce soir…

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ça peut-te faire Kisuke…

\- Tu ne fais plus partie du groupe !

Shinji s'était penché en avant et déclara distinctement :

\- Si tu n'es pas revenu pour re-jouer, inutile de te pointer !

\- Moi non… mais lui oui !

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui comprenait enfin avec stupéfaction qu'il vivait à côté de son idole depuis presque six ans. Kisuke le regardait avec une lueur chaleureuse dans le regard.

\- Ne raconte pas de connerie…

\- Il évolue déjà dans un groupe… et il connaît tous les morceaux par cœur. Vous cherchiez un guitariste de remplacement parce ce que Tosen était à l'hôpital… alors, laissez-lui sa chance.

\- Je n'suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Zaraki rageur.

\- Moi si !

Yoruichi fit un clin d'œil à Grimmjow

\- Si Kisuke dit que tu es bon… c'est que tu l'es !

\- Moi, je suis pas contre… marmonna Shunsui.

\- Et toi Shin ?

Le guitariste haussa les épaules et grogna :

\- Si y'a que Zaracki qui n'est pas d'accord on peut le faire ! De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que sans…

Grimmjow était pétrifié et marmonna :

\- Mais… mais j'ai pas de…

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de ramener la black beauty Kisuke ?

\- Haï !

\- Petit malin…

Yoruichi se tourna sur son fauteuil et bascula la tête la première montrant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur moulé dans un collant. Elle se retourna avec un étui de guitare.

\- Pour que Kisuke te prête sa beauty… c'est qu'il doit tenir à toi mon petit Grimmjow ! Alors fait lui honneur !

\- Mais…

\- Je sais que tu pourras y arriver Grimmjow…

Tétanisé, Grimmjow rencontra les yeux verts moqueurs.

\- Tu as trop répété ces morceaux tout seul… alors, pour une fois… accomplie ton rêve !

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient levés et Shunsui quelques minutes plus tard, se trouvait devant sa batterie, Zaraki sa basse, Shinji avait empoigné sa Lucille et Yoruichi tendit la Black Beauty à Grimmjow qui l'a prit avec respect et suivit le reste du groupe sur la scène. Les tables furent déménagées et bientôt le public envahit les lieux et Kisuke se plaça contre un mur non loin de la scène et observa . Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé sur le compte du jeune homme.

Et lorsque les premiers accords tombèrent, un immense soulagement envahis les traits de tout le groupe. Yoruichi se donna à fond comme le reste du groupe qui joua tambour battant en enchaînant les morceaux. Kisuke était en transe en écoutant Grimmjow jouer. Son cœur était emplie de joie tout comme de mélancolie. Il ne pouvait plus jouer comme lui, c'était ses amis sur scène et lui se tenait loin à des années lumières. Kisuke quitta les lieux ne pouvant continuer à écouter la magnifique interprétation de Grimmjow qui était en transe. Sans équivoque le gamin était plus doué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Kisuke était retourné chez lui l'air vague et nauséeux. Il n'était plus rien contrairement à l'avenir magnifique qui s'ouvrait à Grimmjow. Il ne serait qu'un boulet pour lui. Le blond s'enferma dans son appartement. Il sortit une bouteille de whisky qu'il gardait pour l'occasion. En fait, elle représentait son défi… le défi qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais replonger mais ce soir… il avait reçut une gifle phénoménale.

L'ancien guitariste se trouva derrière son bar et déboucha la bouteille et partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa large baie vitrée de son duplex. Ses yeux repassaient boucle les enchaînements du guitariste talentueux qu'était Grimmjow, l'expression presque de jouissance qui s'affichait sur ses traits devenus sensuels.

Le liquide doré provoqua un incendie dans son gosier plus habitué à une telle boisson. Il aurait aimé provoqué un tel sentiment chez le jeune homme, il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer comme lui, presqu'il aurait voulu être lui. Il se maudit pour son imbécillité. Il était amoureux de Grimmjow depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant cette nuit en lui dévoilant cette nouvelle facette, il aurait voulu le posséder plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Il finit la bouteille et un bruit lointain lui parvint mais Kisuke ne voulait plus rien entendre, voir… Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses mèches blondes les torturants pour éprouver une autre douleur que celle qui étreignait son cœur.

\- Kisuke…

Cette voix…

Les yeux de verts rencontrèrent le bleu ciel de ceux de Grimmjow.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? J't'ai déçut ?

\- Imbécile…

\- J'comprends rien… expliques-toi au moins…

La détresse des traits de Grimmjow toucha Kisuke en plein cœur et il glissa contre le corps du jeune homme qui s'était agenouillé près de lui. Les mains d'Urahara s'étaient emparées de la tête du guitariste et avant que Grimmjow puisse esquisser le moindre geste l'embrassa presque avec violence, se donnant le droit d'explorer la bouche du jeune homme qui ne se défendait pas. Kisuke repoussa le corps du bleuté et grimpa par dessus :

\- Des années que je te vois… que je te désire et que je t'aime… Mais ce soir… tu as été au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais. Tu as plus de talent que je n'en ai jamais eu. C'est moi qui aurais dû être à tes pieds et pas l'inverse. J'ai mal… Est-ce que je tombe amoureux pour les bonnes raisons… j'm'en fou ! Détestes moi Grimmjow… J'ai passé ma v…

Grimmjow attrapa le visage du commerçant bouleversé et caressa du bout des doigts le pli amer de ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort Kisuke… j'ch'suis pas mieux !

Et avant qu'Urahara puisse dire quoique se soit, il embrassa fiévreusement la bouche de son idole… quoique c'était l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Son cœur avait cessé de battre quand il ne l'avait plus vu dans la salle à la fin du concert et comme à son habitude mais plus pour les même raisons, il avait quitté les coulisses précipitamment. Qu'importe pourquoi ils s'aimaient, qu'importent les sacrifices et les malentendus… Maintenant, ils auraient le temps et arrêteraient leur cache-cache. Il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Et ces mains et cette bouche qui le parcouraient le faisait se sentir vivant plus qu'aucune scène ou aucun instrument… c'était lui et personne d'autre…

* * *

Voilà… cela finit ainsi, j'espère que vous avez aimez :) ! Bises…


End file.
